


The Queen's Adventure

by MistySterling05



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySterling05/pseuds/MistySterling05
Summary: a queen takes a walk through her kingdom to visit some new merchants and trade when, low and behold, one of them has an extra special trade for her.
Kudos: 2





	The Queen's Adventure

"Queen Ragina, do slow down!" Sir Harrier ran quickly to catch up with me as a briskly walked through the marketplace. A new bunch of merchants had recently come from the elven lands and i was desperate to be one of the first to greet them.  
"We must walk quickly if we wish to catch up to our new citizens, my good knight, we need an alliance with King Callus if we wish to gain the elven support in the medical fields." I spoke sharply and hurried forwards towards our soon to be citizens. In my hurry i accidentally stepped on the front of my dress pulling it down slightly, (maybe a little more than slightly), i paid it little mind and approach one of the beautifully decorated elven wagons. it was large and had gold trimmings, blue and purple swirls of color, and a rather handsome gentleman standing by the horses. There was actually quite a few elf gentlemen standing about, a large muscled one approached me.  
"Hello Miss, i'm Goa, might you be interested in any of our wares? We have quite a few necklaces that would be perfect for a lady like yourself, or might you prefer some perfume?" Goa smiled at me and gently grabbed my hand leading me closer to the wagon. He had rather firm hands, that were ever so slightly callused, slightly surprising as many picture elves as soft, and gentle.  
"Goa don't bully the lady into buying anything!", a shorter, slender, elf gentleman called out from inside the wagon as he climbed out holding a large wooden box. "I apologize for anything this fool might have said, i'm Tanio, I run this little band,"  
"Well aren't you quite the interesting group- ah!" i began to speak, but a hand on my shoulder startled me. Sir Harrier had caught up and pulled me behind him, beginning to draw his sword.  
"Keep you hands to yourself, peasant- ow!" Sir Harrier had lunged at Goa only to gain a punch to the jaw.  
"Who is this fool?" Goa said looking down at me. He seemed a mix of confused, angry, and sad. it hurt my heart to see him like that so i knew i had to do something to appease his mood, but i wouldn't say i was queen, yet.  
I looked down at the knight unconscious on the ground. i needed a plan.. got it. "He is an uncle of mine, he is crazy and has been stalking me for the past few months," i looked up meeting Goa's eyes, as mine were wet with crocodile tears. i sniffled a little to seem realistic. "Thank you so much for saving me from him, even if temporarily." i somberly looked at the ground in fake sadness.  
"Oh, Miss don't cry, its all right now, we've got your back, my lady," Goa smiled down at me, his pointy elf ears framing his face as he gently wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly i felt more arms as the entire elf caravan hugged me. "Don't cry little lady."  
i dried my "tears" and looked up at him. "thank you sir, this warms my heart very much," the elf group dispersed aside from Goa and Tanio. "Thank you very much."  
Goa smiled again "it's no sweat off my back miss, whats matters is you're all right."  
i felt a cool sensation on my neck and went to look and saw Tanio fitting a necklace onto my neck, "On moment miss, this necklace is on the house." he finished putting it on my and backed up to admire his work. "i knew it would be perfect."  
i curtsied to Tanio then turned back to Goa, "Can i offer you a drink sir? i would really like to treat you for saving me." i smiled up at Goa and he contemplated my offer.  
"All right miss. It would be rude to refuse such a kind gesture." He scratched then back of his head then let me lead him to The Demon's Pot, it was a rather famous bar, famous for almost immediately getting people drunk. We sat down at a small table as a waitress walked over to us, she looked at me oddly then took our order, i asked for a bit of water and ordered Goa two pints of whiskey.  
"Now miss you didn't have to buy me all that, i appreciate it, but you don't need to spend so much coin on me." Goa fidgeted nervously in his seat and stared at the table.  
"Nonsense," i spoke as the waitress brought us our drinks. i sipped my water as i watched him take a sip then, a swallow of his drink till he finally drank it all.   
His face was a deep red as he blushed looking at me, i pulled out a quill, some ink, and a form for citizenship. i smiled at him a slid it over gesturing to sign his name, he complied and i took back the thing preparing to leave when something caught my eye, he had a BULGE in his trousers. it was massive and he was staring at me. at first i was curious, i mean, why me? then i noticed my dress, it had fallen down quite a bit and was exposing almost half of my breasts, i looked back at his erection through his pants, and gestured for the waitress to come over, i paid for our drinks and bought a room on the second floor for the both of us. i led him up the stairs gently and opened the door to our room quickly closing it behind us.   
"Hey there Goa," i slowly started undressing and made my way across the room to him. i pulled his pants and undergarments down as he looked down at me dazed. i stroked the massive cock, about 9 inches long and thick as my wrist. "you're quite a big boy huh?" i licked the tip "how many ladies did you make moan with this big guy?" he fell back onto the bed and i licked up his shaft and sucked on his tip "mm look at you huh, quite the large man, you may be bigger than my husband, not a high bar to clear though that one," i rubbed my pussy against it, "do you know what i'm going to do you you Goa?" the drunk elf shook his head and stared up at my large breasts reaching for one. "you want mommy Ragina to feed you big boy? do you want my nipples? how about my breasts?" i leaned forwards brushing my breast against his face. He almost immediately licked my nipple and started gently biting it. i moaned and started to slide backwards onto his cock letting it slowly enter me. suddenly he bucked his hips thrusting it all inside in one quick movement. "Ah!~" i cried out as pleasure spread through me. i needed a minute, i started sliding him out and trying to pull my breast free when the door slammed open.  
"Hello Queen Ragina, it appears you started early," Tanio stood at the door with the rest of the caravan elves. He smirked and pulled out some rope. "Let's not be too, rough now, we need her in good condition." He started walking towards me and Goa.  
"Halt! How do you know my name!" i yelled at them now struggling to get out of Goa's grip as he suddenly wraps his arms around me pulling me back down on top of him. Back on top of that large cock.  
Tanio grinned and continued walking over, "Our King Callus wants an alliance and your ex-husband wants it too, so you get to marry our good King Callus as our lands lack women and he needs a bride, King Fredrick can easily find a new bride, so you, Ragina are expendable, by sending you here to "make us citizens" the king could easily get rid of you, and as you know, the elves have become poly-amorous so we don't need one woman per man and can have several men per woman, we do hope you will comply as you are already making love to your step son, Prince Goroa," He gestured to the man below me, who then started thrusting hard into me.   
"Let me finish fucking her before you break in Tanio!" Goa, no Goroa yelled at Tanio, then turned to me, "Don't worry, i'll let father impregnate you first "Mommy" so you can give me a brother or perhaps sister to love as well."  
I moaned at the increased thrusting and looked down at him, "i thought you were drunk!?" i panted as he picked up speed and Tanio came over grabbing my wrists and tying them behind my back.  
He winked, "elves don't get drunk," he slammed in a final time then pulled out spraying his seed over the rest of the bed.  
A magic glow radiated from his hands and i blacked out falling onto his chest.


End file.
